hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blossoming Plant
Blossoming Plant was a singer. Career In 1981, as a spritely eleven year old, Blossoming Plant attempted to make himself known by appearing in front of people in streets and singing to them. He would often perform at birthday parties. Blossoming Plant was signed to JVC Records in 1985, a sudden breakthrough in life. Alongside his best friend, Jane, who assisted him in his career, he attacked recording an album with aggression and released his debut album later the same year. When he began to consider Jane a romantic interest the next year, he wrote and recorded an emotional song, Performers, which was adored by the world. He released a second album, Speed Growing, the same year and also began dating Jane, who also considered him a romantic interest in return. In 1989 he released a third album, Swimming In Lakes, which featured many vocals from Jane. He released three more albums, Prod (in 1991), Sun and Moon: The Battle (in 1995), and The Path (in 1998). After his seperation from Jane, things began to get more difficult for him. He released two singles, Lucky Cat Paw and Evening Time, in 2000 as a promise of a seventh album. He was then struck by a thrown apple and was in hospital for five days, causing him to consider life. He attempted to have an affair with Jane, but this failed, and he divorced from his second wife. He recorded another emotional song about Jane in 2004, The Ghost of Jane, which was adored by the world just as much as the previous one. Personal Life He started dating Jane, his best friend in life, in 1986 and they married two years later. They have four children together, Marcus (1989), Sue Tree (1990), and Jonathan and Wilson (1994). After being spotted out complimenting the personality of his former childhood friend, Miranda, in 1999, Jane decided to move into a homely cottage away from him. He began an affair with Miranda one day after and once Jane discovered this, she divorced him. He married Miranda in 2000. After being struck by a thrown apple, he decided to divorce from Miranda who in return gave birth to a child, Gail Plant. He remained a regular papa to the child and would often get coffee with Jonathan and Wilson, yet remained single. In 2003 he had a gay affair lasting ten months. This shocked Jane, and he responded by writing an emotional song about her and recording it in 2004. After his death, Miranda attempted to remarry in 2008 but her child would often bite him and the marriage only lasted six months. He also attempted to sue the child. Jane has remained an unmarried woman and has raised her children well, and they all attended his funeral which included Marcus glaring menacingly at Miranda. Death After gathering up a large amount of hair in his shower plug and ignoring how the water would continue to rise, he accidently drowned in the shower when the water rose extremely quickly one night. Blossoming Plant on May 11th 2005.